Hadrian Black - WWE's Next Superstar Book 3 - The NXT UK Era
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: When Hadrian Black Shook Triple H's hand Mr McMahon lost his mind with Rage how will this affect the Dynasty
1. Chapter 1

**Hadrian Black - WWE's Next Superstar Book 3**

**Chapter 1**

Hadrian Black Sat in his living room

Mr McMahon had been furious He wanted to Fire Hadrian for shaking hands with Triple H.

"Last Night you were tasked with putting down that RAPIST and you showed him respect how dare you" Vince had roared

Shane and Stephanie had convinced Vince to Suspend Hadrian for a few months

Hadrian had taken a month and a half so far and rested

That was when the phone rang

"Hello"

"Is this Hadrian Black"

"It Is"

"Bloody fantastic, this is Johnny Saint, Shane McMahon told me to call you, apparently you upset The old man he doesn't want you back on Raw, Regal and I had our meeting with Shane and it came up, How would you feel about being Transferred to NXT UK?"

"NXT UK?"

"We're based at the performance Centre in London son, if you can get here?"

"I own a house in Islington That won't be a problem Mr Saint, what about my family you know about my Black Dynasty?"

"First thing, My name is Johnny lad, Mr Saint was my old man and he'd be about 150 by now, secondly Shane managed to get the lovely Ms Knight to transfer with you and I'm fully intending on getting Mr Black over in a trade I'm Sending Someone over full time in exchange, so shall we say you meet me at my office in a month's time?"

Hadrian was excited he quickly told Paige they were moving to his house in London, and Called Draco the Tired man agreeing to send a Malfoy Elf to Grimmauld Place to Clean and modernise the house.

Hadrian arranged for money to appoint another Elf for the clean up.

The month till the meeting quickly passed With Bayley and Sasha Banks requesting a transfer from Raw to NXT UK, Mr McMahon was sad to see this but When Bayley insisted that she was doing so in support of Hadrian.

Hadrian was shocked until Ron confided in him that Bayley and He had begun to see each other

And the transfer was to allow them to be together.

**NXT UK Performance centre Enfield, London**

Hadrian and Paige walked in the front Door to their surprise coach Matt Bloom was waiting

"Hadrian, Paige thanks for coming, I'm on a working Vacation so I'm around if you need anything Johnny's Office is the last door down the Hall on the right, he's expecting you"

Arriving at the Door Hadrian Knocked

"Come on in Lad" Johnny replied

As they walked in Johnny stood

He was an older man with a bald head wearing a pair of small spectacles and a suit he walked over offering his hand

"Good to meet you son, I'm Johnny Saint NXT UK General manager"

**Time Skip 1 Week**

**NXT UK Live Show**

The Dynasty plus Bayley and Sasha were smuggled into backstage and hidden away

For a big debut the new WWE NXT United Kingdom Champion WALTER was to address the Audience with his two cronies Marcel Barthel & Fabian Aichner.

The trio known as Imperium Made their appearance and as they stood in the ring posing The lights went out

**Music - MixE1 - talking in our sleep**

" attention citizens this is a code red warning

All non essential personnel please return to your home immediately, repeat this is a Code Red Warning" the intro spoke

As the music started a lights show started and standing on the Stage was the Dynasty

Consisting of Hadrian Aleister and Paige

All clad in black attire with dynasty logos.

Hadrian stood on the stage

"Raven we're in London"

The fans cheered

"Mr Saint told me to have a good first night and to make an impact, all my life I've been bored by Large men constantly talking, you remind me of my Uncle a man i loathe, so how's about Aleister and I walk down to the ring and close your mouth for you?"

"Wenn Sie meinen Ring betreten, werden ich und meine Landsleute Sie töten, dummer englischer Dummkopf" _**(If you enter my ring I and my compatriots will kill you stupid english fool)**_

Aleister fluent in german chuckled

"Speak English WALTER, if you are going to threaten us. after all this is not our first party, you knocked on my door before and you and I clashed, you surpassed me then but now I am more, I am part of a Dynasty a Dynasty that I will defend until i take my dying breath" Aleister said with a hand on his chest he couldn't mention his newly discovered Wizard father but to those who knew they knew Aleister was channeling Sirius at this time and as Sirius once said to Harry

"A Black Never backs down".

As the Dynasty started to walk they were cut off

"Hold it right there, No fighting not now if you are going to fight you do it when I say so

Hadrian, Aleister Tonight you will face Aichner and Barthel in a tag team match you win and you earn a match at Take Over Cardiff

Against WALTER in a Three Way Dance, now My advice to you is to go and get ready" Johnny Saint said cutting them off.

the General Manager smiling at Hadrian with a "Mission Accomplished look" Hadrian had pleased his new boss.

**Backstage**

Hadrian was buzzing the energy he was feeling was like your 5 year old nephew being given all the sugar in the world.

Paige laughed "Babe calm down you've still got to fight them you know"

Hadrian stopped grinning and stood still

"Never left my mind Raven, I'm just still coming down from how happy the people were to see us"

"Yes you made quite a splash out there kid"

A voice replied entering the locker room door was Robbie Brookside.

"Sorry I heard you talking and thought I'd come and meet you, how's the family Paige?" Robbie followed hugging Paige

"Robbie helped train me when i was a kid, he used to be a huge star" Paige joked raising her eyebrows at the last bit

"I'll have you know I'm Johnny's second in command around here, Johnny asked me to come say hello and to let you know if he's not around any problems you can come to me"

The family thanked Robbie the older man leaving.

**Later**

Hadrian walked out into the Main area to watch the debut of Legit Huganomics Bayley and Sasha Bursting out onto the stage with Ron not far behind The fans very happy to see the two top tier women

Their match with isla dawn and killer kelly

A hard fought Technical affair ending when Bayley dropped kelly with a Bayley to belly and sasha locked in the bank statement forcing the vicious woman to pass out.

Past match during the celebration Bayley overcome with joy passionately kissed Ron

The fans Cheering and chanting something lewd as they clinched.

Sasha chuckled and dragged Bayley off mockingly chastising her best friend.

The night was not over as Later in the night Imperium Returned Walter accompanying his pets to the ring

Hadrian and Aleister were backstage with Paige

About to go out when Pete Dunne approached Bate and Severn by his side

He stood face to face with Hadrian

"You are a tough SOB, Walter bested me, Beat him take his title then you and I can dance again as equals" Dunne then raised his hand in an offer of friendship

Hadrian took his hand "You also took me to my limits Dunne, I'd love to tussle again"

Hadrian turned to leave

"a tip for your lady, Walter carries a Blunt object in his jacket he's not against cheating to avoid matches watch him" Pete said as he turned and left.

Just as Hadrian's music played.

**A/N**

**So I'm going to try and get this out more often it's just a bit tough to find gaps in real life hope you enjoyed this Next time Imperium vs The Dynasty who's going to win?**

**Also Pete Dunne is he being helpful? do we trust him let's hear your thoughts down below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hadrian Black - WWE's Next Superstar Book 3**

**Chapter 2**

Hadrian and Aleister Stepped through the curtain onto the stage Paige not far behind

The fans roared as they made a beeline for the ring.

The match was a medium length affair which ended when Aichner met his end with a black mass delivered by Aleister. Walter rushed the ring equipped with a Pipe Hadrian ducked and Aleister delivered a roundhouse kick to Walter

To everyone's shock he didn't go down, just backed away from the ring as Paige slid into the ring joining the boys.

"So it looks like it's going to be WALTER vs Hadrian vs Aleister Black then aiden?"

" I'm hearing Hadrian has something else up his Sleeve But Aleister is still a problem for WALTER at NXT Cardiff"

**Backstage**

The Dynasty walked through the curtain Hadrian had his arm around Paige

As they entered the backstage area a few people had gathered

Principal of them Johnny and Robbie

"Well done lad, I knew you had it in you, as promised you can have your triple threat"

"Actually Johnny if it's all the same, I'd like Aleister to take the match, under the proviso something i heard is true"

Johnny had a grin on his face "You heard about the European Title then?, alright well NXT UK takeover Cardiff will now have a singles main event with a semi main of A 6 man scramble for the European Championship"

Johnny shook Hadrian's hand before turning to Paige "Interested in a match my dear?"

Paige nodded "I'll face anyone"

"Good to know, Robbie, find her a great opponent" He said turning to the liverpudlian

"I Have just the daughter urm i mean opponent for you" Robbie said

"I heard Xia was here, it'll be good to tangle with her"

**1 Week Later**

The following week Paige stood in the locker room in her new gear A determined look on her face.

"Hey don't get too hyped up, you've got the interview in a minute, want me to come along?" Hadrian asked.

he was pulling on his gear as he was in a 6 man tag later with the rest of the European title contenders.

"Sure, let's go we're on in 5" Paige said as the couple left the locker room heading for the interview area.

**Live on WWE NETWORK**

"Paige it's amazing to have you here on NXT UK, Tonight you return to the ring in a match against Xia Brookside, i've got to ask how are you feeling" Radzi asked

Paige nodded before replying

"I didn't think i'd get back in the ring, I've taken a lot of punishment in my career, I'm not even 30 and i thought i was done, My babe got my spirits back up, What happened to him after wrestlemania was enough for most people to swear off the WWE, I won't lie there were offers for us to sit out our deals and as the Elite wrestlers we both are, I'm here because the Dynasty has work to do, Xia is a good kid, but tonight I'm going to show her why I was a national champion at 14 years old"

"Hadrian, Your Fiancee had some strong words, anything to add?"

Hadrian paused stroked his Chin

And said "I am the Master of death, that's not just a nickname, that is who I am, I conquered the phenom and He's my trainer, I played the game and I won, What do you think i'll do to the likes of Dave Mastiff and Flash Morgan Webster

Boys we haven't met yet but i promise you I'll leave your souls intact if you stay out of my way, Now if you'll excuse us Radzi, My Raven has a match to win"

The couple walking out of shot leaving Radzi standing there looking a little terrified, a shiver runs down his spine as if the air conditioner just dropped a few degrees.

**Ringside**

Paige's Theme played and the couple of death stood atop the ramp

They Quickly made their entrance Paige standing in the ring, joining Xia.

The match took off at a lightning pace, the younger Xia using her speed and fitness to stay a step ahead of Paige.

Her lack of experience ultimately cost her as she attempted a standing moonsault, Paige rolling out of the way as Xia landed in a heap

Paige took position and a Paige turner later and Xia was beaten.

Hadrian Slid into the ring and kissed his future bride, before raising her arm.

"That's what we were talking about, Most exciting free Agents of the planet" Hadrian yelled.

Backstage Hadrian Sat in the locker room on his phone, Draco had got in touch.

The moment Hadrian had suggested that he and Paige were free agents in their talk with Radzi

Draco had been inundated with calls.

"So what's the full score dray you're my advocate"

"Mother and Emma helped look over the small print but it turns out Mr McMahon let your deals lapse, you and Paige are working week to week contracts as long as you appear on a WWE Programme at least 4 times a month you can fight anywhere else you want" the Slytherin explained his daughter crawling around being chased by a stressed looking Elf.

"So what do you suggest then?"

Draco smirked "Frankly if The WWE want to ness with you for your handshake with Triple H I suggest you take some of the stack of match offers I already have for you"

Hadrian looked shocked "wait how do you already have match offers?"

Draco sighed loudly

"You just publicly outed yourself as a free agent, on live internet TV, cousin you prove every day why you weren't put into Ravenclaw."

"Emma knows the wrestling world better than me so She's looking through them for you, she said and I Quote "Tell him whatever he does he's not to lose tonight, I will call him later with some suggestions".

Hadrian laughed, Draco Pouted "You are a massive nuisance, i asked mother to look after Tenille tonight so Emma and I could be 'Alone' now she's locked herself in the study and I'm here watching Flippy chasing the baby around the house".

"Don't blame me, You played a very active part in making Tenille, You don't see My Raven and I doing that just yet" Hadrian replied chuckling

"Wouldn't change anything cousin you know that, Good luck tonight, come for dinner soon, you live in Grimmauld now you don't have an excuse" Draco said as he hung up the phone.

Paige grinned having listened to the call

"Well isn't that interesting, We'll have a fun few months if Emma is in charge"

**A/N**

**OK so I've had to put writing very much on the back burner due to work reasons.**

**I'll update when I can.**

**As for the events this chapter.**

**I've been playing a lot of TEW 2016 in my spare time. I'm considering Hadrian and Paige to be working Exclusive Pay Per Appearance contracts with a number of appearances a month. As such they are allowed to seek work elsewhere So here's your question of the chapter. What Offers has Emma received?**

**What do you want to see Hadrian face the AEW stars? Hadrian appear on NWA Powerrr? **

**Stay on NXT?, a match in Japan with Liger?**

**You tell me the wrestling world is Hadrian's oyster and as such yours too **

**Don't worry Hadrian Will still go after the European Title after all if Becky 2 belts can be a thing why can't our boy collect titles?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hadrian Black - WWE's Next Superstar Book 3**

**Chapter 3**

**1 Week Later**

Hadrian had wrestled the tag match and got the pin fall the following week he'd spent a lot of time on the phone with Emma who had effectively become his Personal assistant

All leading up to him today standing in Las Vegas with Paige.

Dean, sorry Jon Moxley had called him directly with an offer

**Flashback**

"Hey buddy I heard you're open to matches, I've got one you might want to take, if you can get to Vegas" Jon said

Hadrian had caught a flight and Met Jon at an airport out of the way and been smuggled into the Arena.

The match was a large scale Battle Royal

With title implications

**Flashback end**

The time had come Hadrian stood behind the curtain as the countdown began for the final entrant in AEW's Casino Battle Royal

The gong sounded and Hadrian's music played

He stepped onto the stage the crowd losing their minds (his free agency wasn't common knowledge amongst the fans)

"Well there were rumours of Hadrian Black being Freelance, guys and it seems that it's True because The Master of Death is here" Tony Schiavone said on commentary.

Hadrian slid into the ring and immediately started cleaning house. The ring was full of people and Hadrian threw a couple out including a man so large Hadrian was convinced he had a gravitational pull Ace Romero.

It was during this that Jon Got up from being knocked down earlier and reentered the fray, briefly coming face to Face with Hadrian.

"Good to see you buddy Shall we?" Jon chuckled as the pair worked together to clear out a few more wrestlers.

Hadrian stood over a downed luchasaurus Motioning for the Black Drop when he felt a tap on the shoulder followed by a kick in the lower region turned to see Jon Smirking

"Sorry Buddy, every man for himself" Jon said quickly delivering a Dirty Deeds to Hadrian and covering him for a 3 count.

Hadrian rolled from the ring and slowly made his way out of the ringside area where he met Cody Rhodes.

"Hey Hadrian, I heard you were being snuck in for this, so tell me what does a Guy have to do to get you here full time?"

Hadrian grinned "Money doesn't motivate me Cody, I just want to enjoy myself If you have anything for me here Speak to Emma she's running my book at the moment, I expect an old man from Connecticut it calling her right now after my appearance here" he then turned and walked towards Paige who hugged and kissed him.

"I'll sign you one day Black count on it" Cody muttered.

Hadrian and Paige went to dinner with Moxley

The former Dean Ambrose very apologetic after eliminating Hadrian, he promised to get Hadrian more matches from Cody and Cody's Boss Tony.

Hadrian and Paige flew back to England finally after nearly 10 hours in the air they collapsed into their arms chairs in grimmauld place as the fireplace burst into flames And Draco stepped through.

"How do you always know when I'm in?" Hadrian sighed

"I Asked Kreacher to tell me, Emma sent this

WWE Want to nail you down to exclusively fight for them They're offering you the world and the stars at least they might as well be"

"Drake you know I don't want to be exclusive not right now, Vegas was awesome, and Paige has been talking to some rock musician about a match in Georgia, Have Emma turn them down unless i'm given free reign to move around, he tried to fire me remember I'm still angry about that he can sweat as i have my fun"

Standing he Led Draco back to the Fireplace

Hadrian dropped the Floo Powder speaking the location "Malfoy Manor" he Lightly nudged Draco through the Flames the blonde vanishing.

"I Will never get used to seeing you do that" Paige laughed

"I Prefer not to to be honest I always land on my face"

The following weeks had Hadrian and Paige touring the world. They had tired of the constant plane flights so Draco had contacted the MACUSA travel office pulling a few strings with Them to fix up Portkeys when they needed them.

It was mid December and They were in Georgia

NWA was hosting their first PPV since returning to the world of wrestling

Hadrian was asked to come in.

Paige had accompanied him mainly to watch the show but midway through a beatdown happen Paige was walking through the back area as the Women's champion Allysin Kay came through the door of the trainers room her head in her hands

She swore and passed Paige muttering about her tag team partner being out from an injury.

Paige smiled an idea forming in her head.

**Later**

Allysin Kay was in the ring alone as her opponents Marti Belle and Melina approached down the steps into the ringside area

Referee Brian Hebner indicated to ring the bell but was stopped as the ring announcer spoke

"I'm hearing you have a partner Allysin"

The lights went out

"Whats going on this isn't on my notes" Announcer Stu Bennett complained

At the top of the stairs Paige Appeared

Dressed in new gear of A midnight blue leotard

The Dynasty Symbol on her stomach and back.

She stood atop the steps Punched the air and walked down high fiving fans in the crowd before entering the ring

Allysin eyed her warily Paige leaned in and whispered "Right now I want to kick their arses, You and me later".

Allysin nodded and Let Paige Start.

"I Had no idea Paige was here" Stu said when pushed

"You have to wonder Stu if Paige is here, is she alone?" Joe Galli asked

The Match was a competitive 20 minute affair

Considering they had never met Allysin and Paige worked well together utilizing good tag team offensive.

Melina Tagged in Marti Belle when Allysin was down to finish her off she took a step too close to Paige who tagged in why slapping Allysin on the Shoulder.

Marti didn't realise until Paige tapped her on the shoulder, forcibly turned her and knocked her into next month with a brutal RAMPaige before locking her in the Knightmare a vicious Single Leg Boston Crab her mum mastered forcing the Woman to submit.

Paige stood and Raised Allysins Hand the two walking over to the interview stage.

"Paige, why are you here in the NWA?"

"Oh David, you always ask such wonderful yet obvious questions, I go where I want to go, I'm the Bloody Queen of wrestling, and I choose to be here.

TONIGHT the Champ didn't have to beg for my mercy, your time will come champ, My family taught me about this business i know all the traditions I can't jump the Queue.

Anyone who is part of the women's roster here in NWA consider yourself warned because NWA is My house Now"

Paige walked off the set leaving David Marques behind he stuttered before looking to Allysin

"Challenge Accepted" She said

"I Think we might know our Women's Championship Match for next month Stu?"

"Joe I for one would love to see Allysin Kay tangle with Paige Knight.

**Backstage**

Hadrian was Relaxing he knew when he wanted to make his appearance so he watched the 2 out of 3 falls match.

The champion Nick Aldis Retained and was Posing in the ring when the lights dipped

Hadrian walked onto the Balcony.

Raised his fist and walked down the stairs.

He slid into the ring and stood face to face with Aldis, the champion raising the belt.

**A/N**

**So This chapter took too long.**

**I've had some trouble putting it together.**

**I hope everyone is still with me on this.**

**As a bit of an apology Hadrian and Paige will be off to Norwich to get married which means Some Family fun with the Knights who will be based off their identities from the fighting with my family movie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hadrian Black - WWE's Next Superstar Book 3**

**Chapter 4**

Three weeks passed with Hadrian and Paige being heavily involved in the NWA.

**Week 1** Hadrian was interviewed by Stu Bennett.

Bennett wanted to know why Hadrian's there in the NWA.

Hadrian pointed out that he is a travelling wrestler and the fans in any federation want to see him.

So he was only giving the fans of the NWA what they wanted.

Bennett went on to ask about Hadrian's plans in the NWA.

Hadrian explained that everyone who comes to the NWA has one deep down goal, that goal is of course to be the NWA World's Heavyweight Champion.

When asked what his thoughts were about the current champion Nick Aldis, Hadrian said he knew who Nick was of course but he has never and will never let anyone get in the way of his goals.

People needed only to look at the Who's Who of wrestling royalty Hadrian had overcome in his short career so far.

Paige that night had a short match with Marti Belle, Causing the woman to submit to the Knightmare once more.

After the match Melina tried to blindside her but Paige managed to counter and whilst she had the former WWE Diva in a submission hold

Allysin Kay came out and set up a Number 1 contendership Tournament with Paige, Ashley Vox, Melina and Thunder Rosa over the next 2 weeks.

**Week 2**

Paige wrestled Melina in a ten minute battle that came to an end when Melina caught Paige with a kick but spent too long posturing allowing the member of both the Black and Knight Dynasty to get her head clear and get back to her feet 30 seconds of agony followed for Melina until she tapped the ring for mercy surrendering the contest to Paige.

Nick Aldis replied to the challenge of Hadrian

Saying only true wrestling stars face him the world's champion and he didn't feel Hadrian Black had got to that level yet, he suggested Hadrian beat some credible players.

Hadrian took this to heart and spoke with management to arrange a match later with former champion Tim Storm.

Later on Hadrian Met Tim in the ring

The former champion, still a huge specimen even in his 50's.

"Kid I know Aldis, he's a game player, Don't let him control you"

"Don't worry I've got Nicks Number, He's nothing

Like my Teacher, The Undertaker"

"I Didn't know you were his Apprentice, well you need to beat a former champion and I can't Afford to lose, I won't go easy on you"

"Wouldn't want anything Different Tim"

The two wrestlers went on to battle for 25 minutes of pure guttural action

Tim overpowered hadrian but the younger warrior out paced him.

The finish came as Tim missed a grab and Hadrian rolled under him leaping up and grabbing the back of his neck snapping downwards with the Black Death.

Referee Bryan Hebner counted the 3 and Raised Hadrian's hand.

Nick Aldis had walked onto the set and stood applauding as he walked over to David Marques at the interview area

"Son you just earned your title match, I'll see you at Hard times"

Week 3 had Hadrian doing recorded interviews with his Match the following week taking priority

Paige Faced and Defeated Thunder Rosa in a submissions contest, well it might as well have been as the two women spent 15 minutes trading holds and grapples Paige coming out on top with a Knightmare.

Allysin Appeared and the two faced off their match scheduled for the same Show and Hadrian vs Nick.

**NWA Hard Times (December 2019 [A/N I need it here for a reason])**

NWA's second PPV took place in the studio with several matches. The twin main events were Paige vs Allysin and Hadrian vs Nick They taped the show set to go out the following weekend.

The two women went on around the middle of the Night.

Paige entered through the crowd. She stood in the ring and waited as Allysin walked out raising the title belt.

Entering the ring Allysin called on everything she had from her years of wrestling and MMA to fight Paige.

Paige played her counters game and looked to weaken Allysin Kay as much as possible with locks and holds whilst Kay went with more of a hard hitting and physical attack plan.

The match almost ended as Allysin Kay leveled

Paige with her patented Discus clothesline, sending Paige flying.

Paige struggled to her feet, her head pounding.

As she got to her feet she barely dodged a second discus clothesline from the now on top allysin dropping back and kicking.

Allysin too the full force of Paiges boot to her backside stumbling forward Paige's head cleared and she grabbed at Allysin pulling her down into a Rear naked choke.

The two women sunk to the floor Paige squeezing trying to choke the life out of her stronger opponent.

Allysin wrenched at Paige's Fingers trying to tug free eventually using everything she had to desperately pushed her way to her feet got to her knees trying harder and harder to get to her feet but Paige held tight wheezing and squeezing more and more tighter and tighter the referee approached he grabbed hold of one of allysins hands and he raised it releasing it.

it fell limp the referee raised the hand again, it fell limp raising the hand for a third and final time the referee dropped it…

Allysin kept it up, she still had life in her after all the choking she continued to claw and Claw at paige's hand pushing from her knees to one leg she now had a slight advantage pushing down on the single leg that she had on the ground, she desperately with everything she had, got to her feet Paige was now suspended in the air choking Allysin Kay.

Even on her feet Kay couldn't dislodge Paige who had locked her ankles around the larger woman's waist.

Allysin took a risk and threw herself backwards onto her back hoping the impact would stop Paige. A tactic Paige was hoping for as Kay dropped Paige released and grasped an arm before returning to the hold she now Had Allysin in a chicken wing hold, Allysin had no options and had to submit.

**Winner and New NWA Women's World Champion Paige**

**Backstage**

Hadrian stood behind the entryway Nick was on the set Doing a pre-match interview

He was talking about how no one had what he had and could outdo the things he could do, he went on to suggest Hadrian was a nobody who got where he got due to nepotism from his trainer.

"I'll show him bloody Nepotism Hadrian vowed"

Hadrian's music started with the countdown as he got into position stepping through the curtain into the darkened studio.

He made his way down the steps heading for the podium as A surprised David Marquez handed him a mic.

"Nicky boy you had a lot to say, well buddy a big mouth like yours needs to yap a bit"

The fans laughed as Hadrian continued

"Don't get me wrong you are one hell of a fighter and mate I'm really looking forward to this, i have one gripe with what you had to say…"

"I May have had help in my training but Noone can ever suggest I got where i got through anything but my own hard work, everyone here knows who trained me but what they don't know is how let me tell you this, that man does not pull his punches Ever, and Neither do I"

Hadrian put the mic down and entered the ring.

**NWA WORLD'S HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP **

**NICK ALDIS VS HADRIAN BLACK**

**(1 FALL TO A FINISH, 30 MINUTE TIME LIMIT)**

Hadrian and Aldis measured each other.

Feeling eachother out.

Nick had a lot of physical advantages being taller and heavier. And he knew this and dominated the match early on concentrating on the legs of his opponent.

Hadrian tried everything he could but nothing seemed to work until hadrian remembered Paige telling him something about Aldis, the NWA champion had trained with her dad and there was a flaw with his finish that Ricky pointed out that Nick never fixed.

Hadrian face down as Aldis applied the Kings Lynn Cloverleaf Hadrian rolled through and got free. Aldis looked shocked but then remembered Hadrian was dating Paige.

Nick ran at Hadrian who rolled out of the way.

Aldis frustrated looked to finish things with strength grappled and body slammed Hadrian hard in the middle of the ring.

Lifting Hadrian up Aldis looked for a powerbomb but after a few punches to the head Hadrian pulled out a hurricanrana Aldis laid on the mat both men recovering they got to their feet exchanging punches back and forth Aldis thought he'd won when Hadrian teetered back but catching Nick off guard the Master of death threw a haymaker back catching Aldis.

Hadrian got up Looking for a Black Death Neck breaker, Nick reversed into a Michinoku Driver attempt but Hadrian slipped out Connecting with the Neckbreaker covering Aldis for a very close 2 count.

Both men laid on the Mat breathing heavily. Hadrian got to his feet first Shakily and Took position cutting his throat Indicating He was about to do a move he hadn't done in years.

Nick Reached his feet and turned into a gut kick followed by a Tombstone Piledriver Hadrian covered Nick Aldis for the One, Two, Three.

**Winner and New NWA World's Heavyweight Champion Hadrian Black**

_**A/N**_

_**Well there's a thing The Black Power Couple Have the NWA in a stranglehold.**_

_**Next Chapter Is Christmas Hadrian's spending the Holiday season in Norwich with the Knights**_

_**I plan on doing the marriage too as I've been putting it off and In my mind neither of them want the pageantry of a big deal being taken.**_


End file.
